1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new electronic fishing lure assembly for attracting fish in all types of water conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,497; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,555; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,167; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,812; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,771.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electronic fishing lure assembly. The inventive device includes a main body portion having a hollow interior, a plurality of hooks coupled to the main body portion, and a line eye coupled to the main body portion. A scent producing assembly is coupled to the main body portion. A microcontroller is positioned in the hollow interior, the microcontroller being electronically coupled to the scent producing assembly. A switch is coupled to the main body portion, the switch being electrically coupled to the microcontroller for selectively activating the microcontroller. The inventive device further includes a motion producing assembly and a light source for illuminating the main body portion.
In these respects, the electronic fishing lure assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish in all types of water conditions.